The dragonborn and the goblet of fire
by Dohvakiin1503
Summary: What happens when the dragonborn enters the triwizard tournament. Follow Olaf the dragonborn when he makes new friends and when new and old enemies appear. Even a dragoborn who knows every dragonshout can still learn some things.
1. proloque

**What happens when the dragonborn also goes to ****Hogwarts in Harry's first year.**

**Year 01: Olaf (the dragonborn) has nightmares of the events in Skyrim and of Alduin.**

**He eventually tells Dumbledore of these nightmares and asks how this is possible because he killed Alduin ( the world eater).**

**Dumbledore tells Olaf that Alduin isn't killed. On that moment Olaf faints and sees that Alduin is dying and has a son. Olaf wakes up in the hospital wing and sees Harry, Ron and Hermione beside his bed. From that day they are friends and the three tells Olaf of the ****philosopher's stone. He says that he will help them finding the stone.**

**Olaf knocks out Fluffy with the unrelaenting force shout after that he burns a hole with the firebreath shout. Hermione then asks Olaf what he is, because she knows that wasn't normal magic. Olaf then tells them that he is the dragonborn. After the chess game Harry and Olaf run to the door and meet up with (the to them still unknown lord Voldemort).**

**After Harry turns Voldemort to stone Olaf destroys him with the unrelenting force shout.**

**Both Harry and Olaf faints and wake up in the hospital wing.**

**Both Harry and Olaf get 100 points for ****Gryffindor for destroying Voldemort.**

**Year 02: Ron has told his parents what Olaf is, because he is staying at the burrow.**

**Molly doesn't like Olaf very much and tells her children to be careful because he is partly dragon. Ginny on the other hand has a crush on Olaf from the first moment she saw him.**

**Thanks to the big mouths of Fred and George, Molly finds out about this and tells Olaf to leaf and never come back. Olaf's rage explodes and storms outside to shout so loud that even Harry can hear him YOL TOOR SHUL. At that moment everyone wakes up to see what is going on. Olaf tells them what and why Molly told him and leaves.**

**On parron 9 ¾ Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Olaf meet again. When they enter Hogwarts Olaf gets a weird feeling and tells his friends that something isn't alright.**

**Olaf duals against Draco Malfoy. When Draco summons a snake Harry uses ****Parseltongue what doesn't do very much. But when Olaf uses the dragon language the snake gets very angry and attacks Ginny. This to the likeing of Draco both Dumbledore and Olaf sees this. Olaf saves Ginny just in time with the firebreath shout (YOL TOOR SHULL) and almost hits Draco with it. When Hermione gets petrified and Ginny gets kidnaped to the Chamber of secrets Olaf's rage get uncontrollable. He then tells Harry and Ron where he thinks the entrance to the chamber is. On their way to the entrance find Draco and the professor defence against dark arts who do a attempt to stop them what fails. Harry then opens the entrance to the chamber**** and gets ambushed by the professor who use the forgetting spell with Ron's wand and forgets everything. Olaf and Harry go inside the chamber and fight against the basilisk. Olaf gets hit by the tail of the basilisk and learns that way how to chance into a dragon. Olaf (in dragon form) fights against the overgrown snake and kills it. During the fight a teeth of the snak brakes and with it Harry destroys Riddles Diary and saves Ginny.**

**After Molly hears about this she tells Olaf that he can stay at the burrow as long as he wants.**

**Year 03: Olaf tells Ginny about his time in skyrim and that Alduin killed someone very close to him. Harry and Olaf gets attacked on the train by the two dementors, because of their memories. Olaf and Harry learns the patronus the only way to block the dementors.**

**Harry, Hermione and Olaf travel back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black**

**When they are attacked by Remus Lupin (werewolf form)**

**Olaf then shows Harry and Hermione his dragon form and fights Lupin in a very short battle.**

**Harry and Olaf then uses the patronus on the dementors and they save Black.**

**On the end of the year Harry receives firebolt and Olaf a dragonwing what is a broom.**

This story is from year 04 to 07.


	2. New enemies and new friends

It was the summer before their fourth year and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Olaf where at the burrow.

Harry had a terrible nightmare about a old muggle being killed by Wormtail.

Olaf on the other hand had a nightmare about Alduin or rather his son who was a full grown dragon and even bigger than his father. Olaf saw him attacking Hogwarts and was unable to do a thing. Olaf than heard a scream and woke up only to find Harry sweating like a madman. Harry told his friends the next morning about his nightmare. Two weeks later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Olaf set out for their new year at Hogwarts. Ginny saw the weird look on Olaf's face and asked what was wrong.

Olaf told Ginny about his nightmare of Alduin's son. When Olaf was finished he saw the shock on Ginny's face. They sat down in a compartment When suddenly Draco came in and asked "_When are Potter and the mudblood are getting married?_" At the word mud blood Olaf's eyes turns into that of a dragon, this to the shock of Draco and before he knew it he hears FUS….RO DAH and was smacked into the wall of the train.

Ginny tries to calm him down and asks "_Why did you do that?_" Olaf tells them that he is a mudblood himself. When they arrived at Hogwarts Olaf can feel his blood burning like hell and collapse to the ground and says "_This only happened one other time and that was when I had that nightmare about Alduin's son_." Harry, Ron and Hermione are shocked when they hear about this and they hear Ginny say "_oops_". "_What do you mean by oops?_" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny then told them that she already knew about that.

"_Really kin slayer?_" Ron asked. "_You told my sister about it and not us?_" his second question was. "_**NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN BLOODY PURE BLOOD**__!_" Olaf roard while his eyes turned again into dragon eyes. While He stormed off to the castle he heard Ginny yelling at him "_Olaf wait for me!_" as she ran towards him.

Before the feast began Dumbledore said "This year the Triwizard Tournament would be held on Hogwarts and the two other schools will arrive in two weeks."

The next two weeks where very uneventful. Only one thing happened, Olaf had another nightmare about Skyrim burning to the ground. All of Skyrim was set on fire by dragons. When the two other schools arrived at Hogwarts the first who entered the great hall was Drumstrang. Olaf then felt something he hadn't felt after he left the college of Winterhold and he knew exactly what it was.

"_There is a Veela in the castle_" he whispered to his friends and Ron. "_How do you know that?_" Hermione asked. "_We had one at the college of Winterhold_" Olaf answered her. "Both dragons and veela are from the element of fire and because I'm partly dragon I can sense them." He said. When the students of Beauxbatons entered he saw her, the most beautiful young woman he ever saw.

But somehow he acted differently than the other guy's "I'm not under the affect of her allure" he thought

The students of Drumstrang sat down at the table with Slytherin and the students of Beauxbatons with the students of raven claw.

Ron stood up and walked over to the Beauxbatons students and wanted to say something to Fleur, but when he saw her he started with drooling. Olaf saw the annoying look in her eyes and also stood up "_Please forgive my friend, but I think he lost his manners. I'm Olaf and you are?_" Olaf asked. "_My name is Fleur nice to meet you Olaf_" she said. Olaf already saw the annoyed looks in the eyes of Fleur's classmates and asks her "_Why don't you sit down with me and my friends so you can introduce yourself?_" by now Fleur also saw the looks in the eyes of her classmates and said "_yes why not it must be better than sitting here_." So she stood up and walked over to the table of Gryffindor and sat beside Olaf. "_Guys I want you to meet Fleur….uhm wat was your last name again?_" the last part Olaf asked Fleur. "_I didn't said it but it is Delacour._" Fleur said to Olaf. "_Nice to meet you Fleur I'm Ginny and those are Hermione, Harry you already met Olaf and I also think you met my dumb brother Ronald_." Ginny said to Fleur. At the mention of Ron's full name there was a little giggle from Fleur. "_Wait you are Harry as in Harry Potter as in The boy who lived?_" Fleur asked Harry. "Yes I'm but please just call me Harry" Harry asked Fleur. "_Oh and whatever you do try and avoid those people in black/green robes._" Olaf said to Fleur "They are nasty" he continued. "_I think this beautiful girl already knows who are the nasty people mudblood._" A very annoying and irratating foice said. "_Ferret_" Olaf said trying to can himself from shouting Malfoy to the ground.

"_Yes I know so move along Ferret_" Fleur said to the to her unknown Draco Malfoy. When Draco or in Fleur's eyes Ferret was gone Olaf said "_Ferret isn't his name last week a professor turned him into a ferret because of his actions so now everyone calls him that._"

"_So what is his name?_" Fleur asked Olaf. "_It is Draco Malfoy._" Olaf said on his turn.

"_Now before something else happens lets eat._" Dumbledore said with a smile on his face because, of the statement of Fleur.

"_But before we even start with that I must give Gryffindor fifty points because Olaf invited another student from another school over to the Gryffindor table. This is exactly what the tournament stands for._" Dumbledore said. As they all ate from the feast Fleur thought "_Both Harry and Olaf aren't under the influence of my allure. I wonder why._"

After the feast Dumbledore spoke again and showed everyone the goblet of fire and said "_Tomorrow you will be able to put your name into the goblet. This can only be done by sixth and seventh year students._"


	3. whriters note 1

I readed some stories about veela bounding.

So I intend to let Fleur get bounded with Olaf after the first task.

I also intend to let Harry get bounded with Fleur's sister after the second task.

I also have a question to you readers.

Should I put Ginny in the bound with Olaf and Hermione with Harry?

I'm thinking of Harry be bounded with Hermione also because I think they are a great couple.


	4. discoveries during the first task part 1

The next day Fleur sat down with Olaf and his friends for breakfast.

After breakfast all the students got a moment to put their name into the goblet.

After Fleur put her name into the goblet Olaf stood up and took some paper to writhe the following down. "_Olaf archmage of the college of Winterhold and dragonborn._" He then took a needle and stabbed it in his finger and placed some of his blood on the piece of paper and put it into the goblet.

The blue flames then turned into ruby red flames.

"_What did you do?_" both Hermione and Fleur asked Olaf. I used my dragonblood to try to enter the tournament. "_Wait, wait, wait your dragonblood? You mean you are dragonborn?_" Fleur asked Olaf.

"_Yes in their tongue I'm dovahkiin, dragonborn._" Olaf said to Fleur. "_Well then I hope you will enter the tournament as well._" Fleur said to Olaf.

Two weeks later everyone got together in the great hall for the results.

Fleur again sat down at the Gryffindor table for the ceremony.

"_The first champion is Victor Krum for Drumstang. The next champion is Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons. And now the last of the champions would be Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts._"

"_To bad you didn't make it Olaf._" Fleur said and walked out of the great hall. But right on that moment the flames turned once again red and another piece of paper flew out of the goblet. When Dumbledore grabbed the piece he said "_There is clearly another champion and his name is Olaf for the college of Winterhold._" When there came another piece of paper out of the goblet he let out a sigh and said "_I really hope this is the last champion or else the first task is going to be a problem._" When he saw the name he shouted "HARRY POTTER!". The other champions already made it to the room opposite of the great hall.

When Harry and Olaf came in Fleur thought "_Dumbledore must want something from us for sending Harry and Olaf in._" But then the three schoolheads came in and by the looks on their faces there was something wrong. Then one of the judges came in and said something very shocking for the other champions. "_May I pronounce to you the other two champions for this tournament Olaf and Harry Potter._" "_What! They are just kids you can't enter them they are too young._" Fleur said defensive.

"_I know they are too young but the goblet has chosen his champions and that is final._" Dumbledore said. Then out of nowhere Rita Skeeter came in and took some pictures from the three (of age) champions and a lot from Harry and Olaf who on their turn where trying to avoid her.

When Olaf had enough of her he summond a flame thrall she got the idea.

Two weeks later Olaf stood on the doorstep of Fleur's sleepingroom and knocked on the door.

When Fleur opend the door she asked "_Olaf what are you doing here in the middle of the night?_"

"_I know what the first task is and I want to show it to you because you will not believ me if I just told you._" Olaf said. "_Wait let me put some clothes on and I will come with you._" She said and was back in a minute or three. They walked to a open space in th forbidden forest and there they shaw what it was. "_We have to fight against dragons?_" Fleur asked Olaf. "_I don't know but it has something to do with dragons._" Olaf said as they walked away and back to where the Beauxbatons students where staying. When Fleur opend the door she saw her headmistress standing right in front of her "_And where do you two come from in this hour_?" Madam Maxime asked with a stern sound in her voice "_I showed Fleur what a part of the first task is._" Olaf said.

"_And what is that part if I may ask?_" Madam Maxime asked "_Dragons, we have to compete against dragons_." Olaf said. Later that night Olaf stood on the top of the highest tower of Hogwarts and he shouted "ODAHVIING" then out of some portal Odahviing appeared and spoke to Olaf about the situation in Skyrim and he also said that Alduin's son disappeared from Skyrim.

The next day both Harry and Olaf where trying to learn a summoning charm from Hermione and Ginny. Who was there trying to help because her brother was avoiding Harry and Olaf because he thought they cheated their way into the tournament.

"_ACCIO dragonscale armour._" Olaf said and then the armour set appeared right in front of him.

He did the same thing to his sword, shield, dagger, great sword and finally his dragonwing and they all appeared right in front of him

"_ACCIO firebolt_" Harry said and a couple of seconds later his firebolt flew towards him.

"_Alright I think we are prepared as good as we can be._" Olaf said. By now everyone saw that his armour and shield where glowing.

"_Why are they glowing?_" Ginny asked Olaf. "_Because they are enchanted._" Olaf said simply "_They are also from Skyrim and I think the dragon I'm fighting isn't happy to see me wearing that armour because it is made from dragonscales._"

Later that week was the first task and the five champions had gathered in a tent and where waiting for one of the judges.

Then Bagman one of the judges came in with a bag in his hands. "_Alright to be clear all of you will face one dragon and must get the golden egg it is guarding._" Bagman said to the champions. Unknown to him the champions knew this and had themselves prepared for it. Bagman opened the bag in his hands and the champions grabbed a dragon and pulled it out of the bag. Victor had a Chinese Fireball,

Cedric had a Swedish Shortsnout, Fleur had the Welsh Green and thought "_At least it isn't the horntail or that black/purple dragon._"

Olaf pulled the legendary dragon out of the bag and thought "_Are they kidding? They think they can hold that beast that long. I think I have to save another champion._" Harry pulled the horntail out of the bag but he wasn't shocked at all.

The first champion was Fleur who was shaking as a leaf. Olaf walked to her, put a hand on her shoulder and said "_Be careful and watch his every move he will try to lure you in a trap._" Afther he released her shoulder from his grip he smiled at her.

When he smiled at fleur he saw a white flash and then he saw Rita Skeeter who took a picture from the two of them.

On that moment he summoned again a flame thrall and again Rita got the idea and left.

When Fleur walked to the arena she thought "_To bad he is only fourteen or we could have had something. But I must say he is very nice and I think he isn't under the affect of my allure like that redheaded boy. I do hope he will make it as well._"

The moment she saw her dragon, Olaf was meditating on his thum what he learned from Paarthurnax.

Fleur then heard a exposion and also heard YOL TOOR SHUL. When Olaf heard the explosion he snapped out of his meditation and was ready to enter the arena as well. When the legendary dragon also entered the arena Bagman said through the microphone "_It looks like Olaf's dragon has entered the arena as well I hope someone can save Miss Delacour from this situation._"

But when the legendary dragon was about to use his fire breath again everyone heard "WULD NAH KEST" being shouted.

Olaf used the Whirlwind sprint shout to block the fire breath from the dragon with his shield.

"_Everything alright?_" Olaf asked Fleur. "_Yes thanks to you._" Fleur said back.


	5. discoveries during the first task part 2

When the fire breath stopped Olaf shouted "_ACCIO DRAGONWING!_" and then Olaf's broom stopped beside him.

When he got on the broom he said to Fleur "_Get on._" Fleur was about to say something but was cut off by Olaf who shouted "_NOW!_"

Fleur then got onto the broom and held Olaf tight as they flew with great speed to avoid the two dragons and grab their egges.

But then the chain around the neck of the legendary dragon snapped and the dragon went after the two on the broom.

Olaf saw this and flew out of the arena ready to fight for their lives.

Olaf then saw the perfect place the highest tower of Hogwarts he flew towards the tower and jumped onto the roof and said to Fleur "_Get out of here I will deal with him get yourself to safety._" Fleur just nodded and flew towards the arena unknown to her the legendary dragon flew behind her trying to get to her. Olaf saw this he drew his great sword and while he jumped of the roof onto the dragon he held it upside down. The great sword went right into the flash of the dragon who roared in pain.

When Fleur heard to roar she looked back and saw the most magnificent sight (Olaf on the back of a dragon with his sword in the dragon's back.) Olaf almost lost his grip on his sword and drew his other sword and placed it also in the back of the dragon.

After he stabbed the dragon a couple of times he jumped of the dragon (with his swords still in his hands.) He placed one sword in the side of the dragon and with the other sword he wounded the right wing of the dragon badly. He then let go of his two swords and fell down the canyon. Fleur who was still watching the fight looked in horror as Olaf let go of his two swords and fell down the canyon.

Unknown to Fleur Odahviing flew under the clouds ready to save the dragonborn.

Olaf then landed on the back of Odahviing and together they flew back up to meet a very shocked and angry quarter vela named Fleur Delacour. When she saw Olaf raising above the clouds on top of another dragon she immediately saw that the dragon was friendly.

But then anger rose again and shouted to Olaf "_What where you thinking you could have died if it wasn't for that dragon!_"

"_Fleur pleace relax I had it all planned. I asked Odahviing here to fly under the clouds in order to catch me when I jumped and sorry for scarring you._" Olaf said with a bit of guilt in his voice. "It's alright Olaf I'm just happy you are alive." Fleur said while she blushed a bit.

Back at the arena

Hermione and Ginny looked in horror when the legendary dragon broke loose and chased Olaf and Fleur out of the arena.

Everyone looked scared when they heard the terifying roars of the dragon.

When the Welsh Green became restless and also broke free Dumbledore let out a sigh and though "_Olaf may be the dragonborn but I do hope he is prepared to fight two dragons._" Then out of nowhere the legendary dragon crashed onto the arena floor and everyone got scared again. "_Profeccor what happened?_" Hermione asked profeccor Dumbledore "_We now see the work of a dragonborn._" Dumbledore said calm. After a couple of minutes everyone in the arena heard another explosion.

Back with Olaf, Fleur and Odahviing

"_Fleur watch out behind you!_" Olaf shouted towards Fleur. Fleur looked behind he and saw a giant fireball heading towards her.

Odahviing immediantly flew lower while Olaf shouted to Fleur "_Fleur jump we will catch you!_" Fleur knew she had no choise and jumped down and landed on the Welsh Green who saved her. When everyone was above the clouds Olaf immediantly shouted "DUR NEH VIIR" then out of another portal a undead dragon appeared. There where now three dragons, a dragonborn and a veela looking towards the place from where the fireball was fired. Olaf, Odaviing, Durnehviir and the Welsh Green looked shocked when they saw who fired the atack. It was a giant black dragon. "_Alduin_" Odahviing said under his breath "_Or is this his son because him I saw in my nightmare last summer._" Olaf said almost sounding like a dragon. "_Ah dovahkiin finaly we meet._"

Whriters note

The text with the line under it is the dragon language.

Yes I know shocking the dragonborn can finaly speak the dragon language.

Back to the story

"_You know who I'm but I don't know who you are._"Olaf said to the black dragon "_Don't you? I think you DO know who I'm._" the dragon said "_So you are Alduin's son but why are you here and what do you want?_" Olaf asked quikly. "_isn't that obvious I'm her for one ting and one thing only REVENGE!_" the last thing he roard. "One last quastion Olaf said "_How do I call you?_" Olaf asked quikly.

"_Fair enough you can call me Alduin the second._" Alduin then looked at Fleur and fired another fireball at her that hit her.

Odahviin immediantly dove down and flew under Fleur. Olaf then caught Fleur and used quikly a healing spell he learned back in Skyrim.

Back at the arena

Everyone heard after the third explosion that day DUR NEH VIIR being shouted.

After a couple of minutes the Welsh Green crashed onto the arena floor bleeding to death.

"_Profeccor is this also the work of Olaf?_" Hermione asked still very scared for the awnser.

"_I don't think this is his work Miss Grander._" profeccor Dumbledore said while he looked as pale as snow.

Then out of nowhere a white glowing dragon flew in the arena. Hermione immediantly recognized it as Olaf's patronus.

When the dragon opened his mouth Olaf's voice was heard who said "_Everyone MUST take cover because Alduin's son is here and he will destroy everthing._" After this message the patronus disappeared. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other very shocked because they knew what alduin was capable of. Dumbledore was by now whiter than snow and looked like a vampire without the large fangs ofcourse. Everyone then took shelter in the caves under the arena. And the other champions were informed about the situation.

Back with Olaf, Fleur Odahviing and Durnehviir

Under the clouds Fleur fell shoutly after her rescue unconscious Olaf then used the patronus charm that he learned last year to warn everyon in the arena. After the dragon flew towards the arena Fleur regained her consciousness.

They then flew back up and were ready to face Alduin but he was gone.

Odahviin and Durnehviir flew towards the arena but were still on their guard for a trap.

They landed onto the arena floor and then the legendary dragon began burning when Olaf stood beside his corpse and Olaf had absorbed the dragon's soul. Quickly after that the soul of the Welsh Green was absorbed as well.

Then out of nowhere everyone came out of the caves in aw of what happened.

Olaf and Fleur then got their eggs and returned to the group.

When Odahviin and Durnehviir joined the group everyone besides Hermione, Ginny, Harry and the twins who walked over to Odahviin and greeted him. They then turned to Durnehviir and greeted him as well.

Olaf and Fleur then walked into the nurse who wanted to look at them for injuries.

Olaf then said "_I already took care of it._" And walked of with Fleur walking beside him and smiling at him.

"_What is this feeling I have ever since he saved me from that dragon?_" Fleur thought while she walked towards the stands to watch the other three champions. Harry's fight was exciting as well but not as exciting as the fight Fleur and Olaf just had.

When Victor got his egg everyone went back to the castle to get a well deserved night rest.

Whriters note:

So this was the third real chapter I hope you liked it. I'm still thinking of letting Ginny join the bond between Fleur and Olaf. But this will happen after the second task on the same moment as Harry's bond with Fleur's sister start so I still got time left.


	6. secrets and a bond

That night both Fleur and Olaf couldn't sleep because of what happened that day.

The next day started very strange everyone was looking at Olaf with some kind of fear in their eyes.

Fleur was about to sit down with Olaf and his friends when Madam Maxime came towards them and said "_Miss Delacour I forbid you to sit down besides him._" She pointed towards Olaf. At this Olaf snapped and shouted through the great hall "_What in oblivion is going on?_" Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Olaf and said calmly "_I want to speak to you and Miss Delacour after breakfast._" By now Olaf was to stunned to say something and just nodded. Ron who wasn't sitting with Olaf and the rest of the group was looking a little bit angry towards His former friends and said something no one even I couldn't understand.

While they walked towards Dumbledore's office Fleur thought back at the previous night.

Start flashback

Fleur looked out of the window of her bedroom and saw that Odahviing was still watching over her.

She then decided that she had to try to speak to the dragon and walked outside.

When she was near Odahviing she said to the dragon "_I do not know if you can understand what I say?_"

This was very slowly of course because she really didn't know if he could understand her.

Odahviing looked at Fleur and said in perfect English "_I can perfectly understand you Fleur._"

Fleur then asked "_Why are you still here and not with Olaf?_" Odahviing looked from the Gryffindor tower back to Fleur and said "_Because the dragonborn asked me to watch over you because he is worried about you._" Fleur looked confused because no one was ever worried about he besides her parents of course.

She then asked Odahviing "_Why is he worried about me? No one is ever worried about me._"

The next thing Odahviing said to her got her by surprise "_I have not seen him so relaxed by someone especially a female since that terrible accident back in Skyrim. That is why I think he is in love with you._" Not only was she in love with Olaf but according to this dragon Olaf was in love with her as well.

She then asked Odahviing "_If I may ask? What accident are you talking about?_" Odahviing then said

"_That is something you have to ask Olaf but the only thing I can say is that it had something to do with the father of the black dragon you saw today._" Unknown to them Madam Maxime was eavesdropping on them and wasn't happy to hear that Olaf was in love with Fleur.

By the time Fleur lay in her bed she could still feel that she was both physically and magically exhausted.

During breakfast she could feel she was still exhausted and knew Olaf felt the same.

End flashback

Both Fleur and Olaf could feel their powers starting coming back.

Fleur thought about the words of Odahviing "_That is why I think he is in love with you._"

Fleur then realised what she wanted. She stopped with walking and turned around to face Olaf who also stopped with walking. "_This is it, it is now or never._" Fleur thought "_Is everything alright Fleur?_" Olaf asked. "_Yes Olaf everything is alright._" She answered. But before Olaf could ask anything else Fleur said the words she wanted to say. "_With all that I am and with all of my love, I name you my bondmate._" Fleur then kissed Olaf on his lips. When Fleur kissed him Olaf felt a strange sensation something he never felt before. And before he knew it he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were walking a bit behind Fleur and Olaf. They stopped as well when Fleur and Olaf stopped with walking.

Ginny's eyes widened when she saw Fleur kissing Olaf who almost immediately fell unconscious.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny rushed over to Olaf trying to help their friend. Harry knew they needed help and so he rushed towards the office of Dumbledore. "_Professor Dumbledore we need help right away._" Harry said while he was trying to catch his breath. "_What is wrong Harry?_" Dumbledore asked.

"_It is Olaf he fainted after Fleur kissed him and said something to him. And no we don't know what she said._" Harry said quickly while pulling Dumbledore with him towards where Olaf was. Fleur had a panic attack when Olaf fell unconscious and feard for the outcome. Dumbledore brought Olaf to the hospital wing and contacted Fleur's parents about the situation.

Two days later Olaf finally regaind consciousness and opened his eyes. He saw that he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts

He also saw that Fleur fell asleep on his chest and that his friends were standing beside his bed. Fleur then opened her eyes to meet the ruby red eyes of Olaf and smiled. "_I will get the professor because he wanted to speek to the both of you when you awakened Olaf._" Ginny said while she walked away and smiled. "_That remindes me what did happen? The last thing I remember is that you said something about a bond and then you kissed me Fleur._" "_YOU DID WHAT?!_" Hermione snapped at Fleur. This time Olaf snapped and asked "_CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TEL ME WHAT IN OBLIVION IS GOING ON?!_" Both Hermione and Fleur tell silent at Olaf's ouburst. Olaf knew what he did and said "_Sorry I didn't mean to yell at the both of you._" Then Dumbledore came in and everyone knew they had to leave for now besides Patfoot (Sirius Black in his dog form). "_So professor can you please tell me what is going on and why Hermione snapped at Fleur?_" Olaf asked. "_Of course but first I need you to trust me and drink this potion. It will surpress you anger._" Dumbledore said to Olaf. And whiteout saying anything else Olaf drunk the potion and felt some kind of relief.

"_I hope you do know what veela's are?_" Dumbledore asked. "_Yes of course I know we had one at the college of Winterhold. They are magical beings and just like dragons and the phoenix they are from the element of fire. And they also have the ability to make man loose their mind like you saw with Ron._" Olaf said. But before dumbledore could say anything else Olaf asked "_But what has this to do with me thanks to my dragonblood I'm completely immune to that ability?_" "_There is another ability you clearly not immune for_"

After Dumbledore was finished explaining Olaf's situation Olaf asked to Fleur "_But since when did I go from just a kid to someone you want to spent the rest of your life with and even risk your own life for it?_" By now Dumbledore had left the two of them alone for the moment. "_I think it all happened when you saved me during the first task and even risking your own life to protect me. You must understand that no one ever got worried about me. But I think I really knew what I felt for you after I talked to Odahviing and he said you were probably in love with me._" Fleur said to Olaf. "You do love me right? Fleur now asked afraid of the awnser. "_Well you must understand that it is hard for me to say something like that but, yes I do love you as well._" They were about to shar another kiss when Madam Maxime stormed in with a very pissed look on her face. Olaf's hands were on fire and he was ready to trow a couple of fireballs at the headmistress. "I forbid you to bond with him." The headmistress snarled. "_She already invoke the bond on me so if I refuse the chanse exists that she dies. Is that what you want?_" Olaf countered coldly knewing he had the winging hand.

After the short argument the headmistress left the hospital wing with an even more pissed look on her face.

Whriters note:

Yes I know I'm evil you don't have to tell me that.

I just decided that Olaf deserves some happiness in his life and you will find out about what happened back in Skyrim and what that terrible accident was in the next chapter called: Trying to bond.


	7. Trying to bond

After the headmistress left Olaf turned towards Fleur and asked "_So what did Odahviing said to you?_"

"_He said that he never saw you relaxed around people especially around a female so he thought you were in love with me. He also said something about a accident back in Skyrim and that Alduin had something to do with it._" Fleur answered and asked "_What was that accident anyway? Because Odahviing didn't want to tell me and said I had to ask you._" Olaf then let out a sigh and said "_Another time but not now. Let's just say I lost someone very close to me and I wont let that happen again that is also the reason I asked Odahviing to watch over you._" Then Dumbledore came in and asked "_What did Madam Maxime want from the two of you?_" "_She wanted us to break the bond and I maybe threatened to burn her in a defence._" Olaf said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

After they had dinner they decided to try the bonding. Before the bonding started Fleur said "_Think about a save place, a place you feel at home._" When Olaf lay down he thought "_A save place, a place I feel at home? I've been travelling Skyrim for almost twenty years. The first fourteen years of my live I've lived in a bloody __orphanage__ in Riften._" He then concentrated at the voice of Fleur and she also said "_If you are at that place wait for me because I need to be with you._" Olaf felt that Fleur was kissing him again and he felt the same sensation as a couple of days ago. As Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius and Dumbledore watched the bonding they saw that when Fleur kissed Olaf they were surrounded by a fade ruby red glow. Inside the bonding stood at High Hrothgar when he took one step he heard Fleur saying "_Wait for me Olaf I need to be with you._" As they walked together towards High Hrothgar Fleur asked "_So this is where your parents raised you?_" Olaf then knew it was time to tell Fleur about his live but before he could say anything a building appeared.

Olaf and Fleur looked at the building and Olaf said "_No I never knew my parents I was sent to that orphanage for fourteen years or so._"

Olaf looked at Fleur who had a confused look in her eyes. "_Let me tell you the whole story before you ask anything alright?_" Olaf asked. Fleur just nodded and Olaf continued the story. "_I was told my parents never loved me so they brought me to that orphanage._

_While I was there I learned very quick not to ask anything or you would be punished with the whip._" Olaf said "_That's horrible would no one come and see how the children where doing?_" Fleur asked very shocked. "_Oh they would but we where told to say nothing or else we would be punished and if someone to wounded to show the people where told that he or she was ill._" Olaf said "_Do you know the name of the person who was in charge?_" Fleur asked "_I do but I think you wouldn't believe me if I told you her name was Grelod the kind._" Olaf said. "_The kind? She hit children with a whip and people call her the kind are they out of nicknames or something?_" Fleur asked. Olaf saw the tears forming in Fleur's beautiful sapphire blue eyes and said "_Please don't start crying before you heard the worst part? While I was there I learned that I was gifted with magic. The other children started calling me a freak because a Nord is only supposed to fight with shield and sword. So not only was I beaten by that old hag but also by the other children. When Grelod discovered my talent everything that went wrong was blamed on me. So every time something went wrong I was beaten with the whip. The other children liked it very much because they weren't beaten anymore. But one night when I was a year or five I discovered a book with three words of power in it of course it was in the language of the dragons but I could read it and I trained myself._" Olaf said and took a quick break By now even the group outside the bonding saw that Fleur's eyes where watered. "_Three years later everyone discovered my talent for the dragon shouts. And I can tell you that wasn't a very pretty time for me. So since that day every night I would spend five of my eight hours of sleep digging my way out of that hell._" Olaf said "_So that's how you escaped right?_" Fleur asked "_Oh no four years later they discovered my tunnel and I was punished the hardest way I thought I could ever be punished. They burned my back as a warning. But it was this way that I learned the first word of my fire breath shout._

_They made a big mistake. They thought I learned my lesson so two years later I broke out by using the same tunnel. But instead of digging I used the night of my escape all of my anger in the unrelenting force shout and fled into the wilderness known as Skyrim._"

Fleur was happy to hear there was finally some good news in the story. And they walked up the mountain when they saw a man in a red/golden armour standing before them.

"_Who is that?_" Fleur asked "_That is General Tullius the man who ordered my execution when returned to Skyrim after some years away. The blood imperials captured me and brought me to a place called Helgen. When we arrived at Helgen we where attacked by a dragon the irony is this was the same dragon who I killed later in Sovengarde._" Olaf said "_Wait are you saying that dragon was Alduin?_" Fleur asked "_Yes he was. So a couple of months later I arrived at a place Windhelm and met a boy named Aventus Aretino who escaped the same orphanage I was in years earlier. He was trying to summon the dark brotherhood the assassin's guilt in Skyrim. He thought I was with the dark brotherhood so he gave me the mission to kill old Grelod and I accepted it and went to Riften. When I got in there she was about to punish a couple of children. When she saw me she recognized me and told me what happened to my parents. She said they were murdered by a dark wizard called Voldemort. I believed her because on that moment I had flashback of that night._" Olaf said "_Wait you don't mean the Voldemort who was killed by Harry?_" Fleur asked. "_Yes the very same lord Voldemort._" Olaf said But right on that moment a memory popped up and showed Fleur and Olaf the night Olaf's parents were murdered by Voldemort. Then Fleur saw someone standing in a corner of the room. Fleur pointed towards him so that Olaf could also see him. When he saw the man in the corner the only thing he said was "_SNAPE!_" Then out of nowhere all the memories of Olaf's live popped up and didn't stop coming up. At this moment they were on the top of the mountain.

Ginny saw that there was something wrong while she watched Olaf fighting against something. She then remembered something Olaf said to her last year. "_The only place I've ever felt save was on the top of a mountain this is also the place where I learned how to meditate on some words of power._" In that same year Olaf learned Ginny how to meditate.

Ginny then knew where Olaf would be and started meditating. When she opened her eyes she was indeed in the bonding. Ginny then saw most of the torture in Olaf's live. When she walked towards him a old woman appeared who said "_No one will ever love you, you freak._" At the word freak a lot of children appeared and repeated the same phrase over and over again. Ginny then said "That isn't true and you know it Olaf we al love you our own way but, I know that Fleur really loves you and don't you forget it." She said. At that moment the mountain was glowing ruby red and they all knew Olaf was ready to complete the bond and Ginny then walked away from the two. Fleur already saw the tears in her eyes and realized that Ginny loved Olaf as much as she does and so Fleur said "_Ginny wait. If you want and if Olaf wants it as well you can join the bond._" "_What do you mean you know I'm not a veela._" Ginny asked Fleur.

"_I know that but I'm and you are in a bond created by veela magic so because of that you can join the bond._" Fleur said to Ginny.

"_It's okay with me so if you want you can join us._" Olaf said to Ginny. "Okay I will join the bond then." Ginny said while she walked back towards Olaf and Fleur. And after that the bond was complete. And everyone opened their eyes.

"_So did it work? Was the bond a success?_" Hermione asked immediately. "_I wouldn't call it a success but yes the bond is complete._" Olaf said to everyone "_What do you mean by I wouldn't call it a success?_" Hermione asked. "_To make a long story short there were some issues with my past and I had some help from outside._" "_Some issues? You call beaten with a whip some issues and about that help from outside. If it weren't for Ginny I don't know what happened._" Fleur snapped at Olaf. "_So I think I must congratulate the two of you or must I say three?_" Dumbledore asked Ginny, Olaf and Fleur just nodded but everyone was shocked at this. "_Are you all out of your mind what do you think Ron or even worse their mother will do if they ever find out._" Hermione said. At the mention of Ron and Molly both Olaf and Ginny went extremely pale and thanks to the bond Fleur got the picture as well and got the same white tint on her skin as the others. "_I think the bonded must stay a couple of nights here in order to train their new abilities_." Dumbledore said.

Everyone left besides Patfoot. "_Ginny, Fleur before we go and get some sleep I want you to meet someone. He is the closest being I have as a family. What do you two know about Sirius Black?_" Olaf asked "_Well wasn't he responsible for the death of Harry's parents?_" Ginny asked "_No he wasn't he was framed by another friend of them who cut one finger off and then turned himself in a rat. His real name is Peter Pettigrew but, his rat name was __Scabbers._" Olaf said . "Last year Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself discovered this. I need the two of you to close your eyes so you can see my memory." Olaf said. As both Fleur and Ginny they saw what happened last year and also Olaf summoning a patronus dragon to defeat the dementors. This was followed by a mental "_What you two are about to see you can't say it to anyone._" Olaf then nodded to Sirius and he transformed back to his human form.

When they opened their eyes they talked a bit with Sirius and after that they all went to bed.

Whriters note:

I hope you liked the past of the dragonborn

As you can read I finaly desided to include Ginny in the bond

In the next chaper the bonded have to tell Ginny's father about her situation and they also come up with a plan.


	8. Plans and problems

The day after the bonding Dumbledore sented a letter to the father of Ginny because, he knew how his wife Molly would react on the news of the bonding. Molly isn't very found of veelas because, of what some magazines say.

Start letter

Arthur

"_I need you at Hogwarts right away. There are some issues with your daughter and please don't tell this to your wife yet. If you discover what is going on with you daughter I'm sure you will understand._"

Professor Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts.

End letter

When Arthur had read the letter he gave the letter to the minister of magic who said "_Arthur you can go take a break for as long as you need._" "_Thank you minister it means a lot for me._" "_Yes, yes now go._" The minister said. I took Arthur two hours to arrive at Hogwarts. Ron and the twins were very confused to see their father talking to Dumbledore. "_What is going on with my daughter Dumbledore?_" Arthur asked him. "_You have to ask that to your daughter when we arrive at the hospital wing. And no she isn't hurt in any way. But I must say that she is involved in a __unique problem._" Dumbledore said. When they arrived at the hospital wing they saw that Olaf turned White when he saw Arthur. When he saw Arthur entering the hospital wing Olaf thought to his bondmates "_It was nice to know the two of you because in a couple of minutes I think someone will kill me._" "_No you won't die because we will do this together._" Both Fleur and Ginny thought to Olaf as they walked towards him.

Writers note:

To make it short here is some information about a veela bond.

When two or more people are bonded by veela magic they can hear and feel each others thoughts.

"_Can someone explain what is going on and why I'm here?_" Arthur asked afraid of the answer. Olaf stepped forward and said "_The easy part is I'm bonded with Fleur here._" He pointed to the blond girl next to him. Before Arthur could say something Olaf said "_The complicated part is that there were some issues of my past that made it difficult. I got some help from you daughter inside the bond. And then she was offered to join the bond with myself and Fleur and she accepted it. So to make a long story short I'm bonded with both your daughter and Fleur._" Olaf said finally. Hearing this Arthur was too stunned to say something but, he was still trying to say something. After a couple of minutes Arthur finally asked "_And what do you think my wife will do when she finds out?_" Olaf swallowed at the thought of a very pissed Molly and both Ginny and Fleur looked at each other very scared. "_Exactly._" Arthur said when he saw the expressions on their faces. "_Does she hate veelas really that much?_" Dumbledore asked. But before Arthur could answer Hermione came in with a lot of books and papers in her hands and asked "_Did I miss something?_" "_No I was just about to give my blessing towards the bond these three share._" Arthur said. Everyone looked at Hermione puzzled of why she had that many books in her hands. Hermione saw the looks and said "_This is your homework from the past two weeks Olaf._" Hermione said. "_And mostly it's from Snape he wasn't very mild on you._" She continued. When Hermione mentioned Snape both Fleur and Ginny looked scared towards Olaf because they could feel his anger growing. Fleur then said to Dumbledore "_Is there a way for you to see our memories about the bonding, because I think we need to show you something._" "_Yes there is. We can use my pensieve in my office._" Dumbledore said. Before he entered the memory he said "_Fleur I need you to come with me so you can say what is going on._"

When they were in the memory Fleur told Dumbledore the story Olaf told her. Dubledore was shocked to hear how Olaf had suffered.

But then the memory Fleur wanted show Dumbledore popped up. While Fleur pointed towards the memory she said "_That's the night when Ola's parents were murdered by Voldemort but de you recognize the man in the corner of the room?_" Dumbledore looked more closely to the man and said "_That is Severus Snape the potion master of Hogwarts._"

After everything was explained to Dumbledore and Arthur they all went to bed.

That night Olaf couldn't catch his sleep so he did a great deal of his homework. He eventually fell asleep between the many bottles of potions and poisons he had to make. The next day he woke up by Fleur who thought "_Olaf wake up we have a plan about the situation._" When he opened his eyes he looked into the bright blue eyes of his oldest bondmate. "_Good morning did you sleep well?_" Olaf asked Fleur "_No I didn't sleep well because someone was to busy with his bloody homework._" Fleur answered with a smile on her face. "_Sorry about that._" Olaf said. He then said "_Let's drop it you said the two of had a plan._" "_Yes we have. Since we agreed that we don't want anyone to know about the bond yet. We decided that for in public I will be you girlfriend. And since Ginny is always around you no one will suspect a thing._" Fleur said. "_I think it is a great idea as long as noting happens to Ginny._" Olaf said.

They then did the rest of his homework and by noon they went to the great hall for lunch. They then met Harry and Hermione and told them about their plan. When they entered the great hall they saw that Madam Maxime was still pissed about the whole bond thing.

Whey they sat down at their table they heard Malfoy saying "_So our dragon is together with a veela now is he._" _Olaf then said "Just move along you bloody pureblood._" Snape who heard everything well what Olaf said anyway stood now beside Malfoy and said "_fifty points from Gryffindor for insulting another student._" Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur were by now under the table taking cover for the upcoming explosive outburst from Olaf. "_OH JUST SHUT UP! I WOUDN'T SAY A THING IF I WERE YOU. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE RESPOSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MY PARENTS AND WITH THAT FOURTEEN YEARS OF BEATING WITH A WHIP._" Olaf shouted. By now everyone could see Olaf's memory on the roof of the great hall. When Snape saw the memory he said "_You were that baby._" "_YES I WAS THAT BABY YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED BECAUSE IF YOU EVER MAKE ONE MISSTEP YOU ARE MINE._" Olaf shouted again. Olaf then stormed out of the great hall. Everyone stood up and were about to follow when Ron grabbed Ginny's arm and said "_You stay away from that freak understand and I will also inform our mother about Olaf and that veela chick._"

Ginny snapped and hit her brother strait in the face she then heard Olaf say "_Good hit remember me that I don't want to be on your bad side._" At this Ginny smiled in her head and walked of with the rest of her fiends.

Three days later a howler came with the mail and landed in front of Olaf. Everyone knew from who it was but Olaf still said "_Don't say it's from Molly._"


	9. The journey to Skyrim

The howler was indeed from Molly. When the howler opened her voice said "_OLAF WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. LETTING A VEELA PLAY WITH YOUR MIND. THIS CHRISTMAS YOU WILL COME TO THE BURROW. AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STAY AT HOGWARTS WITH THAT VEELA…._" Before the howler could say something else Olaf already burned it with his fireball spell. Olaf could feel the anger from his bondmates towards Molly. Fred and George then sat down with the group. Fred then said "_We are sorry for what our mother said Olaf._" Olaf then said "_The two of you shouldn't be the one to apologize._"

They were cut of by a voice who said "_So our dragon went from the red headed slut strait to the veela whore._" Olaf said without looking "_Malfoy I won't warn you again. So shut up or deal __consequences._" Before everyone could say anything a shout could be heared from the roof of the great hall "_DO VAH KIIN_". And before Malfoy could say anything else a grey dragon flew strait through the windows of the great hall. "_Paarthurnax_" Olaf said in surprise. "_What are you doing here?_" Olaf asked. "_What I also have done with you guide the dragonborn._" Paarthurnax said "_Wait you mean I'm not the only one anymore?_" Olaf asked. "_No you are not. And after the second task I will take the second dragonborn back to Skyrim so her training can start._" Paarthurnax said. "_Do you have any idea who the second dragonborn is?_" Olaf asked. "_Yes I know who it is. It is your girlfriend Fleur, dovahkiin._" The dragon said.

"_Great another reason why Molly should hate her._" Olaf thought to his bondmates who on their turn giggled mentally.

"_No I will not let her go with some overgrown lizard to some faraway place._" Madam Maxine said "_Then I will go as well. Besides I'm the first dragonborn here and I know Skyrim._" Olaf said. "_No I will not let the two of you go to a faraway place on your own._" Madame Maxine said again. "_Then I will go as well._" Ginny said with a lot of determination in her voice. Madame Maxine knew she had lost this battle and gave in. "_Fine if it is alright with Dumbledore you three can go._" She said with a sigh. "_Ginny if you do this mother will kill you, Olaf, Fleur and us._" Both Fred and George said while being afraid if their mother ever found out. "_Then it's your job to make sure she doesn't find out._" Olaf said "_Fine but you own us big time._" The twins said. "_Deal_" Olaf said. He then turned to Paarthurnax and said "_We can leave tomorrow as well because it's still three months till the ball and five months till the second task._"

"_Alright we will leave tomorrow before dawn._" The dragon said. That night no one could sleep because of what would happen in a couple of hours.

The next day before dawn everyone had gathered on a open field Olaf turned into his dragon form and fleur and Ginny got on his back.

"_Does everyone have everything with them?_" Paarthurnax asked. "Yes" all three of them said. They then said their goodbyes and went through a portal on their way to Skyrim. When they arrived in Skyrim Olaf learned a shout to return to Hogwarts and a shout for travelling from Hogwarts to Skyrim. After this the bondmates and Paarthurnax went separated ways. Olaf landed outside the village called Riverwood and turned back to his human form. "_Wow it's so beautiful here._" Fleur said. As they walked into the town. "_There is the riverwood trader._" Olaf said while he pointed to a building. "_But first let's get you some armour it could be very dangerous here._" Olaf said and he walked towards a forge. "_Alright I will make for both of you a dragonscale armour set._" Olaf said. After fifteen minutes he was done and gave them their armour set. "_Alright follow me I will lead you to the place where I saw the wordwall for the first word of power I learned._" Olaf said while he started walking towards a small mountain. When they were near the old watch tower they were attacked by bandits. Olaf immediately went forward to meet the bandits. They then heard a deep "_FUS RO DAH!_" and the bandits were blown of the mountain pass. "_If you are heading towards the burrow then you are too late it is destroyed by a black dragon._" the deep voice said. "_Ulfric what are you doing here?_" Olaf asked towards the voice. "_Wait who are you and how do you know my name?_" Ulfirc asked. "_Wait you don't remember me? It's me Olaf or must I say dragonborn._" Olaf said with a smile on his face. "_Olaf? What are you doing here?_" Ulfric asked while he came out of hiding. "_I'm here to train to second dragonborn._" Olaf said to his old friend. "_So it's true the greybeards did summon the dragonborn._" Ulfric said. "_Yes it is. But what did you say about the wordwall has been destroyed?_" Olaf asked Ulfric. "_All the wordwalls in Skyrim have been destroyed by Alduin's son._" Ulfric said while he looked towards the Throat of the World. "_Is that the mountain from our bonding?_" Fleur thought to Olaf. "_Yes it is._" He thought back. "_Then we must go to High Hrothgar and speak with the Greybeards._" "_No! You can't go there Tullius has his men al around Ivarstead. You can't go up the mountain without being noticed._" Ulfric said. "Who said I was going towards Ivarstead." Olaf said to Ulfric. "_I think we will go staid up that mountain and go to High Hrothgar._" Olaf continued. He then walked away and turned into his dragon form. Ulfric's jaw dropped as he saw Olaf turning into a dragon. "_Where did you learn how to do that?_" Ulfric asked. "_In my second year at Hogwarts when I fought a Basilisk._" Olaf said. "_You did what?_" Fleur said in shock but then she saw Olaf's memory of his second year. Fleur opened her mouth a couple of times to say something but nothing came out. "_And I don't know how but that man said he was Lord Voldemort._" Olaf said. "_WHAT! How is that possible? I thought Harry killed him._" Fleur said.

After Olaf explained the situation everyone got on his back and he flew towards High Hrothgar in order to train Fleur somehow.

Olaf landed halfway of the mountain. When they almost were at High Hrothgar they saw a frost troll. "_Not again._" Olaf thought when he was thinking about the first time he climbed the mountain and met his first frost troll. Fleur got scared when she saw that Olaf got himself almost killed. She was so scared that she couldn't move when the troll was coming to her. "_Fleur! Get out of his way._" Ginny screamed. Olaf pushed Fleur out of the way and took the hit. He then used his unrelenting force shout to push the troll of the mountain.

When everyone was back on their feet they made their way to High Hrothgar only to find out that the imperials were there as well.

"_What are the imperials doing here?_" Fleur and Ginny thought to their bondmate. "_I don't know but it's definitely not good._" Olaf thought back to his bondmates. "_Arngeir open this door and let us through._" a imperial soldier said. "_Yeah our leader is already on the top of this moutain and on this moment talking to your leader._" another said. But before anyone else could say something they heared "_FU RO DAH._" And they were blown against the door. Olaf then went strait towards the soldiers when suddenly a terrifying roar was heard. Everyone knew that it was Paarthurnax. Olaf then knocked the soldiers out cold and went inside after Arngeir oped the door. After they arrived at the peek they saw a man in a red/golden armour and they also saw that Paarthurnax was wounded badly. "TULLIUS!" both Olaf and Fleur shouted. When Tullius turned around he was shocked to see the (first) dragonborn. "_THE LAST TIME WE MET I SAID NOT TO LET ME REGRET THE DAY I SPARED YOUR LIFE. AND YOU JUST DID. SO NOW I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE TULLIUS!_" Olaf shouted. Both man then drew their swords and charched at each other. There was a great battle because both man didn't want the other won. But in the end Olaf unarmed Tullius and was about to kill him when Fleur said "_You can't kill him._" "_That's right you can't kill me no men can murder me._" Tullius said in Olaf's face. "_Then I will put it in the hands of fate._" Olaf said while he grabbed Tullius and put him above the edge of the mountain and then he let go and Tullius fell down. Olaf then turned towards Fleur and said "_Do you think he showed me any kind of mercy if it was the other way around? And what do you think he would have done with the two of you?_" "_If you put it that way I understand why you did it._" Fleur said. "What are you doing here we did not summon you we summoned her." Arngeir said as he walked up to Olaf, Fleur and Ginny and pointed at Fleur. "_You think I let my girlfriend come to Skyrim alone?_" Olaf said with a bit of anger in his voice. "_SHE IS WHAT?_" Arngeir shouted. "_You can't have a relationship she is dragonborn._" he said. "_SHE IS NOT ONLY DRAGONBORN BUT ALSO PARTLY VEELA AND FOR THE RECORD SHE IS MY BONDMATE!_" Olaf snapped "_Wha..Wha..WHAT!_"Arngeir snapped. "_Can you at least learn me how to make a word of power on the ground?_" Olaf asked "_Yeah sure you only have to shout the word on the ground._" After Paarthurnax was healed he learned Fleur his dragonshout. After that Olaf turned into his dragon form and shouted "_DAAL WAH LAH (return to magicka)_" and flew through the portal that opened. Everyone heared the strange shout and knew that Olaf had returned and with him Fleur and Ginny as well. Molly had sent a howler to Ron and the twins when she learned that her daughter went to a strange land with Olaf and Fleur. In the weeks after their return Fleur had learned most of the shouts from Olaf and the bond between the three got even better.

Whriters note:

I learned what the translation is if you say Paarthurnax in a dragonshout. Paar means ambition thur means overlord and nax means crulety


	10. The return of Miraak and the second task

**One month after the return of Ginny, Fleur and Olaf he was trying to learn fleur how to turn into her dragon form. Then one day professor ****McGonagall came to the training with Harry a bit behind her and said to Olaf "**_I need to speak to you and Mister Potter about something that has to do with the triwizard tournament._**" When they arrived at her office she said "**_There is another thing that will take place besides the tournament itself. On Christmas Eve there will be held a ball. __And__every__champion__opens the__ball with__his or__her partner. So I say to you go and find yourself a partner._**" On that moment Olaf thought to Fleur "**_Do you want to go to the ball with me?_**" "**_Of course._**" Fleur thought back. "**_Oh and Paarthurnax just arrived and he want to talk to the two of us._" Fleur continued. "_Are we done here because I have some training to do._" Olaf asked professor McGonagall. "_Yes we are done here. You may leave now._**" She said. On their way to the others Olaf asked Harry "**_Who do you take to the ball? Because I'm going with Fleur._" "_I don't know._**" Harry said back. When they were back with the others Olaf saw that Paarthurnax was back and asked the dragon "**_Why are you here Paarthurnax?_**" "**_That is only for the ears of a dragonborn or in this case the two dragonborns._**" Paarthurnax said as he nodded towards Harry, Hermione and Ginny. The three desided to leave for a while so Paarthurnax could tell his story. When the three were gone Paarthurnax said "**_Miraak has returned and killed the Greybeards._**" "**_WHAT! That is impossible because Miraak was killed in oblivion by __Hermaeus Mora himself._**" Olaf said. Fleur who was also shocked then said "**_Aright first off three things: one: Who is Miraak? Two: Who is Hermaeus Mora? And three: If that Miraak was killed in Oblivion then why has he returned and did he kill the Greybeards?_**" Olaf then said "**_The answer to your first question is: Miraak was the very first dragonborn who was also a dragonpriest. The answer on your second question is: Hermaeus Mora is the __daedric prince of fate and knowledge. And the answer on your last question is: I've not a single idea._**" Paarthurnax who listened during the conversation said "**_No one knows because everyone thought Miraak was dead. This includes the dragons and the Greybeards as well._**" That night both Fleur and Olaf had a nightmare about Miraak. They were underwater during the second task when Miraak attacked. When Miraak said to Olaf "**_You will pay dearly for what you have done dovahkiin._**" And then attacked them both. Both Olaf and Fleur woke up from their nightmare and were checking if everything was alright. The next day during the potion lesson to which Fleur also attended everyone heard a evil laughter. Olaf only thought "**_Oh crap._**" Fleur then thought to Olaf "**_I presume that is Miraak?_**" to which Olaf only thought "**_Yep._**" Then suddenly Snape stood before Olaf and said "**_Do you say what you thought to the class or must I do it?_**" Then on the moment that Olaf was ready to tell about Miraak Fawkes appeared and offered his tail feathers to the two. Olaf and fleur who didn't know what this meant just grabbed each one feather and disappeared in a inferno. When they opened their eyes they saw that they were in Dumbledore's office. When Dumbledore saw that the two were accustomed to their environment he said "**_You two can't say anything that has to do with Miraak I'm I clear._**" "**_Yes professor._**" both fleur and Olaf said together. "**_Alright now some other things I have noticed that the two of you still don't have a partner for the ball._**" "**_Accentually professor we do. We are each others date for the ball. And yes we are taking dance lessons._**" Olaf said. "**_Well with that everything I wanted to say is already answered so the two of you can go now._**" Dumbledore said. A week before the ball Fleur was finally successful with turning into a dragon. That same week Olaf returned to Skyrim to get some things for the second task. He also flew to London to get a suit for the ball. When he returned at Hogwarts he saw that there were some black pools forming on the grass but thought it was somehow normal. On the morning before the ball Olaf saw that Harry was panicking and asked to Ginny "**_What is wrong with him?_**" "**_He still hasn't found himself a date for the ball._**" Ginny said to him. Olaf then said "**_Then why don't you go with him because: As far as I know you also haven't found a date yet._**" When he saw the expression on Ginny's face he said "**_Just as friends._**" Ginny then walked over to Harry and asked him if he wanted to go with her to the ball. At first Harry looked at Olaf but then remembered that he was going with Fleur and said "**_Okay._**' When everyone was changing for the ball Olaf and Fleur could feel their blood was burning (not like at the beginning of this story.) After the pain was gone Harry could see that Olaf was putting a sword between his belt and pants. Olaf then said without looking "**_Just in case._**" and made it invisible. When everyone was gathering at the entrance of the great hall they all looked in aw as they saw Olaf and Fleur arriving. When everyone was in the great hall the champions had to open the dance on a muggle song called Holding out for a hero. After this song Fleur and Ginny knew which song was next and walked towards the stage. Everyone especially Olaf and Harry looked confused towards the two girls who thought to Olaf "**_Just wait._**" Before the song started Fleur said through the microphone "Alright the next song is from the homeland of Olaf and is a tribute to an ancient hero. (Well I think you all know which song I mean and for those who don't it is the dragonborn comes.)**

**When the music started both Fleur and Ginny started to sing.**

"_Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes  
With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes  
For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows  
You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come

(Sons of Skyrim)

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
Naal ok zin los vahriin  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan  
Fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal**"**

**The last part of the song was sung by Fleur alone because it is the language of the dragons.**

**Olaf was blushing a lot after the song but before he could do anything a slimy black pool formed in the middle of the hall.**** And suddenly black slimy tentacles were coming out of the pool and Olaf knew who was at the party as well. And in a instant there he stood Miraak the first dragonborn who ever lived and the first who turned a bit nasty. Immediately Miraak felt something he never felt before. He then looked at fleur and knew what she was and so he knew also what he felt the bond. Miraak then said something in the dragon language "**_Ghent wer jiilral cep wux geou qe makaid de wer tonopar malrak vur geou kiwieg ehis shar evakylra._**" (The translation is. **_After the second task you will be cut from the bond forever and will feel nothing but loneliness._**) No one could hear the last word even Olaf and Fleur didn't realize what Miraak said until he sent his curse towards Ginny. But it was already too late and the curse hit Ginny in the stomach. Olaf stood on the brick to turn into a dragon but, Fleur remembered him that Miraak could control him then. Olaf was about to sent two fire balls at Miraak when he spoke "**_You can not hit that what isn't there._**" Miraak then disappeared into nothing. After Miraak was gone everyone went to see how Ginny was doing. Olaf, Fleur, Hermione and the twins brought her to the hospital wing.**

**After they left Ron immediately punched Olaf in the face who fell to the floor. Ron then asked "**_Why? Why did that thing attacked my sister and not you or her?_**" Olaf and Fleur then knew****it was time to tell Ron, Fred and George about the bond. Olaf said "**_Eh guys I think you need to sit for what we are going to say._**" When they all sat down Olaf swallowed and thought to Fleur "**_Well it was nice to know you because in a couple of minutes Ron is going to kill me._**" The three brothers looked a bit confused at Olaf and Fleur. Olaf then first asked "**_Ron do you remember my nightmare about that black dragon during the summer?_**" Ron then answered "**_Yes of course I remember._**" Olaf then continued "**_Well during the first task I killed the dragon that chased after Fleur and me. When I did this I risked my own life to save Fleur. After I wounded one of his wings I let go of my two swords and fell down the canyon. Odahviing the red dragon that you all met that day flew below the clouds so he could catch me. When we came above the clouds Fleur was attacked by that black dragon._**" Olaf continued his story with the bond included. When everyone looked at Fleur she said "**_Well you see this is a permanent bond and eventually we will get married._**" All three brothers were just too stunned to say anything. Olaf then continued "**_Well that was the easy part the eh… complicated part is that when I had those problems during the bonding Ginny helped me by entering the bonding through meditation. When the bonding was about to be completed Fleur offered her to join our bonding because, she realized that Ginny was also in love with me. I told her that it was okay with me and she joined the bond. Now because we are both dragonborn the bond between Fleur and me is stronger than the bond between Ginny and me. And that guy you saw was also a dragonborn and not just any dragonborn he was the first dragonborn. So somehow he could feel the bond between the three of us._**" Again the three brothers were too stunned to say something. Fred and George were the first to say something and they congratulated Olaf. Ron was about to say something when his brothers stopped him. Three weeks later Ginny finally woke up. But she was different and the bond between Olaf and her was very weak. She had asked Olaf what happened who said that she was attacked by Miraak and that she was in the hospital wing for three weeks. One week was left and every champion had discovered the secret the egg was holding and it said: **

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,__  
__We cannot sing above the ground,__  
__And while you're searching, ponder this:__  
__We've taken what you'll sorely miss,__  
__An hour long you'll have to look,__  
__And to recover what we took._**"**

**In that one week Olaf and Fleur were training their magic underwater because both dragons and veelas are from the element of fire and because of that the magic of Olaf and Fleur was weaker then normal. In that same week the sister of Fleur arrived as well with her parents. Olaf was making potions of waterbreating for him and Fleur so they could breath underwater and they don't get into trouble with Snape. They used their whirlwind sprint shout underwater to move extreme fast underwater. They also used their unrelenting force shout as a jet to raise very fast to the surface. On the day of the second task Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Gabrielle (Fleur's sister) were missing but there was no time to search for them because of the second task. When the five champions arrived at the platforms they were told that something very ****valuable**** was taken from them. For Victor it was Hermione, for Cedric it was Cho, for Harry it was Ron, for Fleur it was Gabrielle (who had a secret crush on Harry) and for Olaf it was his other bondmate Ginny. Both Fleur and Olaf drunk their potion of waterbreathing and after the cannon shot everyone dived into the water Harry, Fleur and Olaf had agreed to stay together because they would be stronger in numbers. When they arrived at the center of the lake they were attacked by merpeople after they defeated the merpeople they were shocked to see who was with the hostages. "**_MIRAAK!_**" both Fleur and Olaf shouted. Miraak turned around to see who called his name and saw it was the dragonborn. Hen then said "**_So we meet again dovahkiin. But I have a little surprise for you after this task._**" By now he had a evil grin on his face before he disappeared again. And again they were attacked by merpeople a lot of them. After what seemed like half an hour they won and they made there way to the hostages. After a couple of minutes the other champions found the place as well. After they had left Harry, Fleur and Olaf freed their hostages. Harry had Ron freed and was on his way to the surface of the lake wile Olaf and Fleur were still trying to free their hostages. Once their hostages were freed as well both Fleur and Olaf felt something strange but didn't knew what it was. When they made their way to the surface Fleur felt weaker than a moment before but didn't say anything but, the closer they got the weaker she felt. Until Gabrielle began glowing and the spell that was put on her was broken both Fleur and Gabrielle panicked but for Gabrielle it was bad because she lost almost all of the air in her lungs. Olaf who was not far behind saw the glowing and knew what was happening she was transforming which is part of being a veela. Fleur was now so weak that she almost fainted but she knew that she had to get going for her sister's sake. Olaf who was also feeling weaker but was much stronger than Fleur saw that she was struggling with something. By now both Fleur and Gabrielle had fainted and Olaf saw them descending to the bottom of the lake. He then made a decision he used his cyclone shout on Ginny to push her to the surface of the lake he then grabbed both Fleur and Gabrielle and used the whirlwind sprint shout to move upwards with extreme speed. When they surfaced Fleur said quiet "**_Gabrielle she she isn't breathing._**" and then Fleur also lost ****consciousnes. Olaf used again the whirlwind sprint shout and made it safely to the platforms. When he got on the platform he knew what was wrong he couldn't feel Ginny over the bond. When Gabrielle awoke she saw Olaf and Fleur laying unconscious on the platform she then saw Harry and knew immediately who he was. So like her sister before her she to invoke a bond but not on Olaf no she invoke the bond on Harry. When Gabrielle kissed him and said ****"**_With all that I am and with all of my love, I name you my bondmate._**" After this Harry fell unconscious. Dumbledore who saw this thought "**_No not again I do hope this bonding is lesser complicated then the bonding of Olaf._**" Little did he know that this bonding was about to become even more complicated then that of Olaf.**

**Three days later Olaf, Fleur and Harry regained their consciousness but to the shock of Gabrielle was also in the hospital wing.**


	11. The rise of the overlord

**It was three days after the second task and Harry, Fleur and Olaf were still out cold. Then suddenly the door opened and Hermione and Ron came in. Ron was looking very pale. Then Olaf opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that Fleur lay in the bed left of him and Harry in the bed on the right. When he looked besides Harry he saw the sister of Fleur. When he saw everyone besides Ginny he remembered what happened during the second task. Olaf then started to panic because he really couldn't feel Ginny over the bond. Hermione and Ron looked very confused towards Olaf. Ron then whispered to Hermione "**_I think he is the one who lost his mind now._**" Hermione giggled about that statement but unfortunately for her Olaf heard this. "**_Oh ha ha very funny guys._**" Olaf said a little bit pissed. Fleur who also woke up could feel why Olaf was panicking and was trying to assure him that everything was gone be alright. Harry who was by now also awake looked very confused towards Fleur and Olaf as well. Hermione then asked "**_Olaf what is going on?_**" "Olaf who was a bit irritated by the situation said "**_Oh nothing it's just that the bond between me and Ginny is gone._**" By this news Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked shocked.**

**They were trying to say something but nothing came out. Hermione was the first who say something. "**_What…where..who…when_**?" she asked Olaf. (I said something not that it was much or very clear.) Olaf who could only think of one thing that could do this said "**_Miraak._**" "And no I don't know when and where." Olaf then turned to Fleur and said "**_I thought you said that this bond was the permanent kind._**" Fleur then remembered something and said "**_I think I know the when and where._**" Fleur then saw the confused looks on the four other faces and said "**_I think it was during the ball when Miraak used that spell on Ginny._**" She then said "**_If I remember it well he said____Ghent wer jiilral cep wux geou qe makaid de wer tonopar malrak vur geou kiwieg ehis shar evakylra. __Hermione can you try to find something that has to do with ancient dragon language?_" **Hermione looked confused and asked "**_Yes I can try but why do you think it's ancient?_**" Fleur then rolled her eyes and said "**_Because both me and Olaf couldn't exactly hear what Miraak said but we do know it is part of the dragon language._**" "**_Okay got it._**" While she ran to the library. When she got to the library Hermione asked the witch who was stationed there where to find a book about the ancient dragon language. The witch told her there was a black book called wyverns and dragons but it was in the forbidden section. Hermione was shocked because the library had a black book. Olaf had told Hermione about the black books on Solstheim and now there was one in the castle. She ran back to the hospital wing. When she returned she saw a very shocked Harry, Fleur and Olaf and asked "**_Did I miss something?_**" Still shocked Fleur said "**_Yep that's my sister acting without thinking._**" By now everyone noticed that Hermione had returned and that she had a confused look on her face. "**_Hermione I think you need to sit down before you hear what Dumbledore just told us._**" Olaf told her while placing her on a bed. "**_Well Harry would you like to tell Miss Grander what you told us._**" Dumbledore said. Harry turned to Hermione and said that the sister of Fleur invoked a bond on him and that that's the reason why she was lying on a bed next to him. After Harry finished and Dumbledore was preparing the dinner for Harry and Gabrielle and Fleur and Olaf, Hermione said that she had discovered that there is a black book in the castle. Both Fleur and Olaf looked shocked (Fleur learned about the black books in Skyrim.) and Olaf then asked Harry "**_Can I borrow your __invisibility__cloak? Because I have to pick up a book tonight._**" That same night Olaf sneaked out of the Gryffindor common room and went into the forbidden section of the library. When he found the black book Olaf thought "**_Someone has to answer for this._**" **

**The next day were no lessons so Olaf and Fleur desided to open the black book and discover the secret the book held. When Fleur and Olaf opened their eyes Olaf said "**_Welkom to __Apocropha the realm of Hermaeus Mora himself._**" Fleur looked around but was soon attacked by a Seeker. She thought to Olaf "**_Is this Oblivion?_**" "**_Only a part of it and from what I heard it's also one of the most peaceful places in Oblivion._**" Olaf answered. After they fought their way through the area they were greeted by Hermaeus Mora himself "**_Ah my champion has returned to me. What can I do for you?_**" he said. "**_For a start you can tell me why Miraak is still alive._**" Olaf said to the deadric lord. Fleur and Olaf told Mora everything about the bonding and about Miraak. Mora was shocked to hear about the spell Miraak used on Ginny. He then told Olaf and Fleur that the language they heard was the language of the wyverns**

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

"_So you two are my spies in this. If you only think for one moment that they both are out of my control you inform me. I'm I clear? Now get back to class._**" Fawkes looked at the headmaster and thought "**_He has become just as dark as Voldemort. With two dark lords the three dragonborns have a gigantic problem._**" Fawkes thought back at the time when Olaf was willing to sacrifice himself to save both Ginny and Harry. He even to the bite from the basilisk to protect Harry. Fawkes knew that when he saved Olaf with his tears that he transferred some of his powers to him. With a sad sigh Fawkes broke the connection with Dumbledore and flamed away in search of Olaf who was his new master.**

Back at Oblivion

**Olaf and Fleur learned every shout in the wyvern language from Hermaeus Mora. Then out of nowhere Fawkes flamed beside Olaf. "**_Fawkes? What are you doing here is dinner ready?_**" Fawkes looked confused at Olaf but then remembered the dinner for Olaf/Fleur and Harry/Gabrielle. Fawkes shook his head no and the three of them saw what he saw. Hermaeus then said "**_I think Voldemort isn't you only problem anymore. I think that he is up to something with you and Harry._**" He then said "**_If you will follow me I will teach you two things. The first thing is a spell and the second thing is something that will protect you and everyone that will be in your bond. It will also eliminate the bindings around your magical core._**" Olaf looked both confused and shocked and said finally "**_What do you mean with everyone that will be in my bond?_**" Hermaeus looked at Olaf and said "**_That's something I don't know. I only know that there will be others._**" As they walked Hermaeus asked if Olaf ever heard about the Overlord. He then said to Olaf that the spell will bind Hermaeus's spirit to the body of a dead person. Finally they reached a room with some weird carvings on it. "**_This was once the dark tower of the third Overlord he locked himself away into the inferno abyss. It is in this room that I will give you the powers of the Overlord. After the summer your core should be at maximum power. Oh and unlike what you think, the Overlord is the binger of balance between light and darkness. Yes the overlord is that darkness but your bond will protect you for becoming truly evil._**" When Olaf reached the middle of the room he was struck by lighting that broke the bindings around his core. Fleur felt the pain and they both fell unconscious.**

Back at Hogwarts again

**To say that Dumbledore was angry was the biggest understatement of that century. He was pissed not only did he discovered that Fawkes was no longer his. He also discovered that there was a third dragonborn in the school. When he thought his day couldn't get any worse he looked at the instruments that showed him his control over Harry and Olaf and paled. (**_the instruments for Olaf were a little bit off since he bonded with Fleur and those for Harry worked perfectly at that time. Now those for Harry were off and those for Olaf stopped for the first time.) _**"That stupid veela I will have her head for this." he thought to himself.**

Back at the hospital wing.

**At the moment that Olaf was struck by the lighting a lot of magic came from his body. Harry and Hermione looked in shock how their friends woke up. "**_Olaf what happened we saw a lot of magic coming from you?_**" both Harry and Hermione asked. Olaf told them that he couldn't say much about it only that his life got even weirder than it already was. Olaf then looked at the clock and said "**_Eh… Harry we need to get dressed for dinner._**" Harry who was to shocked from what was on Olaf's shoulder said "**_Eh… Olaf what is Fawkes doing on your shoulder?_**" Olaf then explained everything to Harry and Hermione (**well everything except the overlord thing.) **Poppy Pomfrey (**the school nurse) **then walked in and said "**_I think it is time to wake Miss Delacour._**" After she gave Gabrielle a potion and walked out of the hospital wing. Fleur who was ever happy to see her sister awake knocked her to her bed and asked "**_Gabrielle are you alright?_**" Olaf then walked towards Fleur and said "**_Please Fleur give her a minute to fully wake up she has be asleep for three days._**" Fleur then let go of her sister and sat on her bed. Everyone then heard "**_Die smelly furball!_**" at this the doors opened and Crookshanks was chased inside by a house elf like being with brown fur and a club in his hand. Crookshanks was running around Olaf and when Gabrielle laid her eyes on the brown being she said "**_Oh he is so cute. Wait it is a he right?_**" Hermione who had just enough of the being chasing her cat and was about to beat the crap out of it when she saw another one walking in and said "**_No not another one go away._**" The creature that walked in then said "**_I'm Gnarl minion master and devoted servant of darkness. We minions have searched high and low for a new overlord and finally we have found a new master. This castle can serve as your dark tower my lord. _**" The last thing was said to Olaf. They then heard Dumbledore coming to the hospital so Olaf said "**_Quick hide somewhere he can't see you two._**" Gnarl went into a closet and the other minion went under the overlord's bed just in time before Dumbledore came in. No one was surprised to see that Fawkes was gone as well. When Dumbledore came in he said "**_I think__that the four of you must change quickly before you go to the dinner_**." After ten minutes Harry and Olaf arrived in the classroom that was now the dining area. After another two minutes Fleur and Gabrielle arrived as well and everyone almost jumped out of their skin when they saw Dobby fighting with the same brown minion that was in the hospital wing. Harry and Olaf went over to the two and asked "**_What is going on?_**" Dobby: "**_I won't let it cook for you Mister Harry potter sire._**" Minion: "**_And I won't let you cook for the overlord._**" At this Olaf thought "**_Crap after this year everyone will know that I'm the overlord including Dumbledore._**" It was Fleur who came up with an idea and asked "**_Why don't you cook together?_**" Gabrielle was very nervous for some reason and then Olaf knew it and whispered to Harry "**_I think that she is afraid that you won't accept the bond._**" Harry then stood up, walked over to Gabrielle, went on one knee and said "**_I will accept the bond and be your bondmate._**" Everyone then heard "**_Now you really die smelly furball._**" They also heard a massive explosion and then they saw Crookshanks without a tail running out of the kitchen.**

**Start writhers note**

**The wound was healed by Fawkes who also caused the explosion.**

**End writhers note**

**Everyone thought the same thing "**_Oh crap Hermione isn't going to like this._**" After everyone had calmed down they sat down on the couch close to the fire and Harry asked to Gabrielle "**_Why did you invoke the bond on me?_**" She then said that she had a crush on him and when she saw that he had saved her, Fleur and Olaf she did what she did. Fleur then said "**_Eh Gabrielle it was Olaf who saved the two of us from that lake._**" Gabrielle was confused and said that she saw that both Fleur and Olaf were unconscious. Fleur and Olaf then told her about the first task, the bond, the discovery that Fleur was also a dragonborn, the journey to Skyrim, the ball, Miraak and his spell on Ginny and finally the second task. On their way back to the hospital wing they decided that Harry and Gabrielle should try to bond. When they entered the hospital wing Olaf was under attack by Hermione who was very pissed. After an hour of using spells on Olaf she was so exhausted that she went over to a bed and fell asleep. Everyone else went to their beds and when Olaf was trying to drink something before going to sleep he heard "**_She would make an excellent second mistress oh almighty dark one._**" At this statement Olaf almost chocked in his water and both Fleur and Hermione had a smile on their face. **

**The next day they all woke up early so that they could complete the bonding without Dumbledore knowing about it. They agreed that only if there were troubles that Olaf, Fleur and Hermione would enter the bonding to help. When they opened their eyes Harry and Gabrielle saw a great mansion and Gabrielle asked "**_Were you raised there?_**" But before Harry could answer another house appeared and he said "**_No I was raised in that house._**" Harry then saw all the beating and abuse he got and before he knew it memory after memory appeared. Gabrielle was shocked to see Harry's abuse and said "Let's go to the other house it is where we should be." When they were almost at the door they heard an evil laughter behind them. When they turned around Harry's eyes widened form the person behind them and said "**_What do you want from us Miraak?_**" Miraak then said "**_I want that this bond is also destroyed just like the other._**" Miraak then disappeared into thin air. When they were about to walk to the door an image of Petunia appeared who said "**_No one will ever love you not even that pathetic godfather of yours freak._**" Outside the bond Olaf, Fleur and Hermione could see that there were troubles so they were trying to enter the bond. When they entered the bond they could see all the abuse of Harry, but what shocked them the most was that the Dursley's were chanting the word freak over and over again. They could also see that Harry was almost at his breaking point which would lead to the bonding to end without success. Fleur could also feel the rage of Olaf was boiling by hearing the word freak and almost immediately the memories of Olaf's past showed up as well. Olaf who had enough of it shouted "YOL THOOR SUL MAXIMA!" The normal fire breath was now even more powerful then when it was just powered up by his overlord powers and the wyvern version of the shout. The images of the Durley's were totally destroyed and with it Miraak's chance to stop the bonding. When both Harry and Olaf had calmed down they turned around to look at the house again, but to their surprise next to the house stood Olaf's bonding mountain glowing red. Olaf then asked "**_Eh.. Fleur what is going on here? I thought that our bond was complete._**" Fleur was about to say something when suddenly Mara the goddess of love and compassion appeared. Mara then said that Gnarl was right about Hermione being able to become Olaf's second bondmate/mistress, but only if she wanted to. Then out of nowhere Hermaeus Mora appeared and said that it was destined that Hermione joined the bond. At this time Hermione was blushing from ear to ear so Olaf got the answer pretty quick. Olaf, Fleur and Hermione climbed the mountain while Harry and Gabrielle entered the house. "**_I do hope this is the last time we have to climb this mountain in a bonding._**" Olaf thought to his bondmates. "**_So do we._**" They thought back. When they opened their eyes they saw that Dumbledore was standing in the hospital wing. "**_So was the bond a success?_**" Dumbledore asked. Both Olaf and Harry were trying to say something through the bond but no reply came back. Then it happened both boys could hear each others thoughts but also the thoughts of Fleur, Hermione and Gabrielle. This caused an extreme form of headache which in turn came back to the three girls who on their turn gave it back. Madam Pomfrey was so smart to take the girls to her office and then returned to the others. She then asked "**_Were all of you inside the bond?_**" Olaf just nodded because he was still dizzy. Madam Pomfrey then asked the headmaster if she could use the floo system to contact an expert in the veela bond. Dumbledore was trying to figure out what was going on and said that it was alright. After an hour the veela expert showed up and sent the two adults out of the room and asked what happened. Olaf and Harry told her everything except the overlord part. After five minutes of thinking she asked "**_Are two of the girls related to each other?_**" Olaf was the one who answered "**_Yes Fleur and Gabrielle are sisters. Fleur is my bondmate and Gabrielle is Harry's bondmate._**" The expert then said "**_That's interesting I've never heard about a double bonding with two sisters involved. So I think this is the first one._**" After another hour Fleur and Gabrielle came out of the office and when they saw the person talking the Olaf and Harry they said or rather asked "**_Grandma what are you doing here?_**" Both Olaf and Harry looked from the woman to their bondmates and back and finally asked "**_Grandma?_**" after another two hours of talking the grandmother of Fleur and Gabrielle knew everything of what happened that year. She also congratulated Fleur with being a dragonborn and was the first to welcome Olaf, Harry and Hermione to the Delacour family. A few minutes later she led Dumbledore back in and said "**_I think that it is for the best that they will stay here for three weeks to adjust to the bond they are in. and before you ask why professor let me tell you that they are in a double bond with two sisters. Veela sisters have already some kind of bond so when two or more persons enter a double bond with them they can not only hear the thoughts of their bondmates but also from the other bonding._**" Dumbledore agreed with this and said that he would setup some kind of common room so they can stay there for three weeks**

**Twenty days later**

"_Miraak what happened during the bonding of Harry? I thought you said that you could handle it. Our master will not be pleased._**" Dumbledore said. Miraak then said "**_I know that you fool but, the youngest two Weasley's have a plan. They will contact Clavicus Vile and wish that they never met with Olaf and Harry._**" On that same moment Ron and Ginny made contact with the deadric prince and made their wish. Clavicus Vile said that it was only possible if they travelled back in time but they would remember everything. Unknown to them Hermaeus Mora had listened to the conversation and warned Olaf and his friends. Olaf prepared everything and had sent Fleur to the Netherworld were she would be save. Fred and George didn't agree with the plan of their younger brother and sister and warned Olaf. Olaf saw Daphne Greengrass sitting in the great hall and knew she was sad about something so he used his overlord powers to tab in her thoughts and heard her think "**_Unbelievable that my parents to marry that bastard Malfoy when I come of age. I wish I was never sorted in Slytherin._**" Fleur then said over the bond "**_I think you should protect her as well Olaf._**" Olaf then used his powers on Daphne as well just in time because two seconds later they were all standing on platform nine and three quarters.**


End file.
